Sourire d'Avril
by Cae
Summary: Souvenirs autour d'une photo (2002)


Les personnages et la série Stargate SG1 appartiennent à MGM, World Gekko Productions et Double Secret Productions. Cette histoire est écrite à des fins récréatives et sans but lucratif. En aucun cas elle ne cherche à déroger aux droits d'auteur et marques déposées. En conséquence, les personnages et lieux créés par l'auteur(e) sont sa propriété. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes en vie ou décédées est purement fortuite.

Oubli réparé : Cette fic est inspirée d'une histoire de "City Hunter", "Souvenirs autour d'une photo" (dans la version "livre de poche", je sais pas s'ils ont changé les noms dans l'autre...)

**1**

Janet sonna pour la troisième fois à la porte de Sam. Le bruit qui s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte du salon ne présageait rien de bon.

- Sam ! hurla la jeune femme en s'acharnant sur la sonnette

- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! répondit enfin une voix provenant du fond de la maison

La jeune femme apparut quelques secondes après, laissant son amie pour le moins décontenancée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Janet pensa ses mots bien inutiles car il était facile de deviner à quelle occupation se livrait Sam. Dans une parfaite tenue de combat pour mener la guerre au désordre d'une maison, son amie semblait pour le moins dépassée. Elle souffla en l'air pour enlever un mouton récalcitrant accroché à ses cheveux et qui lui bouchait la vue.

- Excusez-moi, Janet, dit-elle gênée. Je fais mon nettoyage de printemps.

- A la mi-septembre ? s'étonna la jeune femme

- Disons que j'ai pris un peu de retard, remarqua Sam. L'idée de nettoyer s'est subitement imposée d'elle-même quand j'ai dû passer deux heures à chercher ma télécommande.

Janet était étonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son amie pût être un jour débordée par quelque chose.

- Je me suis laissée aller cette année, avoua-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai passé plus de temps au labo qu'ici. Je n'ai fait que rentrer, manger et repartir à la base.

- Oh ! dit Janet dépitée. Alors des magasins, des cartes de crédit mourrant d'envie d'être utilisées et usées, ça ne vous tente pas ?

Sam fit la moue et eut une mine dépitée.

- Je voudrais mais je ne peux pas. A moins d'envisager de déménager.

Un grand bruit de papiers se fit alors entendre. Sam se précipita dans la maison, Janet sur ses talons. Cette dernière s'arrêta net en voyant le capharnaüm qui régnait. A quelques mètres, lui paraissant infranchissables au vu des dossiers et différents objets qui traînaient, Sam remettait en place une pile de papiers déjà diminuée de moitié.

- Ç'a l'air vraiment urgent, constata Janet avec effarement. Vous devriez peut-être prendre une photo.

- Je ne trouve pas mon appareil, répliqua Sam.

- Forcément.

Sam stabilisait la pile avec une patience d'ange tandis que Janet tentait de la rejoindre. Quand elle eut enfin réussi, elle regarda autour d'elle avec fascination.

- Je vous aurais bien offert quelque chose, regretta Sam, mais...

Elle haussa les épaules en signe de découragement. Ce simple mouvement eut pour effet de déstabiliser la pile et de la faire se renverser sur sa voisine. Bouches bées, Sam et Janet suivaient des yeux l'étonnant spectacle. La seconde pile s'effondra sur une étagère qui déversa par terre tous les albums qu'elle abritait. Heurtant le sol, l'un d'eux laissa échapper une photo qui tomba lentement entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Par automatisme, Janet se pencha. Elle allait la prendre en main quand elle s'arrêta, surprise.

- Mais c'est...

Sam ramassa la photo si vite que Janet crut qu'elle avait eu une hallucination. Elle la rangea précieusement dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

- Mais, répéta Janet, mais c'est...

- Ce n'est personne ! répondit rapidement Sam

Elle attrapa Janet par le coude et la guida jusqu'à la sortie.

- Bon, maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travail !

Elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa dehors sans que son amie ne put dire le moindre mot.

Janet entra dans l'infirmerie après son entrevue quotidienne avec le général Hammond. Elle resta interdite en découvrant sa nouvelle patiente dont s'occupait une infirmière.

- Sam ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

La jeune femme prit un air dépité. Elles n'avaient pas discuté depuis la fois où Sam l'avait pratiquement jetée hors de chez elle.

- Le major Carter ne faisait pas très attention lors d'une de ses expériences, expliqua l'infirmière. Elle s'est brûlée à la main.

Janet s'approcha et regarda sa plaie. Sam, semblant deviner ses intentions, s'empressa de parler.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, assura-t-elle. Elle va s'en charger, Janet.

- Vous êtes sûre ? insista volontairement le médecin. Je m'en voudrais vraiment s'il vous arrivait quelque chose... Et puis, je crois que vous n'avez pas fini l'inventaire, Candy ?

- J'y vais, docteur Frasier.

Sam regarda avec stupéfaction la jeune infirmière se lever docilement et laisser sa place à Janet qui lui fit un immense sourire.

- Vous allez me dire comment vous avez eu cette photo ? commença-t-elle

- Non.

- Donnez-moi au moins un indice.

- Non !

- Sam ! S'il vous plait !

- Non !

Janet n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état.

- Sam !

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton agressif

- Je peux quand même me poser des questions !

- Non.

Janet se pencha vers son amie et lui parla confidentiellement.

- Vous voulez peut-être que j'aille dire au colonel O'Neill que vous lui avez piqué une photo ?

- Mais je ne l'ai pas piquée ! s'exclama Sam offusquée

Candy se retourna en levant le sourcil. Sam baissa la tête honteusement.

- Alors comment l'avez-vous eue ? poursuivit Janet. Le colonel a tout au plus vingt-cinq ans là-dessus !

Candy se retourna de nouveau et plissa les yeux. Quel genre de conversation pouvait avoir les deux jeunes femmes pour ressembler autant à des collégiennes ?

- Parlez moins fort ! conseilla Sam

- Seulement si vous me racontez tout ! répliqua Janet

La jeune femme soupira, semblant céder. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand elle vit Candy notant consciencieusement la liste des médicaments. Janet constata que son amie refuserait de se confier devant une étrangère et apostropha la jeune femme.

- Candy ? Vous avez fait l'inventaire de la deuxième réserve au niveau -20 ?

- Non, docteur Frasier. Vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- L'erreur est humaine, lança Janet. Je veux que vous le fassiez. Maintenant d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme fut surprise mais obéit tout de même. Dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte derrière elle, Janet se tourna vers Sam, les yeux plein de curiosité. Son amie, elle, était admirative devant la discipline de Candy.

- Elle ira loin cette petite, commenta Janet.

- Il faudrait juste qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un supérieur démoniaque comme vous, répliqua Sam.

Le docteur grimaça devant la réponse ironique mais elle se concentra vite sur un autre sujet.

- Alors ? reprit-elle. Comment avez-vous eu cette photo ?

Sam sourit puis consentit enfin à tout expliquer.

- Je l'ai prise la première fois que j'ai rencontré le colonel O'Neill...

- Mais je croyais que c'était ici que vous vous étiez rencontrés ! coupa Janet. Certains en parlent encore !

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ou pas ? dit Sam lassée

- Je suis tout ouïe !

**2**

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'engageai dans l'allée de la maison. Un an que je n'étais pas revenue mais cela me paraissait être une éternité. La dernière fois, c'était avec Maman, à la même époque de l'année, très exactement. En venant jusqu'au fin fond du Minnesota, je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais trouver. Papa avait été surpris de m'entendre émettre le souhait d'aller passer deux semaines chez oncle Burt et tante Maggie. Il avait été tout d'abord étonné de m'entendre lui parler mais, avec un détachement qui m'avait blessée, il avait accepté.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un oncle Burt empressé de me retrouver.

- Samantha ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? On serait venus te chercher !

- Je voulais prendre le bus.

- A ta convenance, répliqua-t-il conciliant.

Il m'embrassa et me serra exagérément dans ses bras. Je préférai me détacher rapidement. Un peu gêné par ma réaction, il prit ma valise et nous avançâmes jusqu'à la maison. Je sentis son regard surpris et préoccupé sur moi.

- Et ce voyage ? s'enquit-il. Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui.

- Pas trop long ? insista-t-il

- Non.

Trop pâle, trop silencieuse, trop absente, devinai-je. Je pouvais lire son inquiétude touchante avec une facilité étonnante. La force de l'habitude probablement. Enfin, il n'avait pas tort. La Samantha joyeuse, exubérante et même fatigante qu'il avait connue me paraissait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir.

Nous entrâmes. Oncle Burt posa la valise dans l'entrée.

- Maggie ! appela-t-il. Sammie est là !

Ma tante dévala l'escalier pour venir à ma rencontre.

- Oh Sammie ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

Elle disait cela comme si j'avais eu l'intention de me supprimer après la mort de Maman. J'eus naturellement droit à une nouvelle étreinte oppressante. Quand comprendraient-ils tous qu'ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer cette manière si particulière qu'elle avait de me tenir contre elle ?

- Ma chérie, roucoula-t-elle. Il fallait téléphoner !

- Elle préférait prendre le bus, expliqua oncle Burt.

Tante Maggie eut un regard désapprobateur.

- Ça a été ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Oui, tante Maggie. Je prends le bus tous les jours pour aller à l'école.

Je détestais quand les gens prenaient ce ton là avec moi. Ils s'imaginaient toujours que j'allais m'effondrer à tout instant, qu'aucune sortie en public ne m'était possible.

Ma roue de secours arriva finalement. J'entendis le pneu de son vélo crisser dans l'allée.

- Ah ! Voilà Shirley ! s'exclama tante Maggie. Enfin ! On n'attendait qu'elle pour partir.

Oncle Burt me tapota l'épaule.

- Oui, précisa-t-il. Maggie et moi serons absents pour deux jours. Une affaire assez compliquée que nous n'avons pas pu avancer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, oncle Burt.

- Shirley reste avec toi, poursuivit-il désolé. Mais je m'en veux de t'abandonner ainsi.

Tante Maggie lui donna un coup de coude mais il était déjà trop tard. Personne n'avait oublié le scandale que j'avais fait le jour de l'enterrement. J'avais traité Papa de tous les noms pour nous avoir, justement, abandonnés.

- Comment va ma cousine préférée ? demanda alors une voix enjouée

J'avais toujours admiré Shirley. Petite, je rêvais même de l'échanger contre Mark pour qu'elle devint ma sœur. Bien qu'elle fût mon aînée de quelques années, elle avait toujours tout partagé avec moi me faisant rentrer volontiers dans son monde bien loin du mien.

Si elle fut décontenancée de ne pas me voir sourire, elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de poser deux baisers sonores sur mes joues.

- Papa et Maman t'ont dit la bonne nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle. On va rester ici toutes les deux pendant deux jours ! On va passer un super week-end ensemble !

Je ne pus même pas esquisser un petit sourire. Toutes ces grimaces diplomatiques et hypocrites me fatiguaient. Au contraire d'oncle Burt et de tante Maggie, Shirley ne se laissa pas démonter par mon manque d'enthousiasme. Elle me fit un éclatant sourire.

- Tu dors dans ma chambre. On pourra discuter toute la nuit si tu veux.

Discuter ! Je me demandais seulement si je me souvenais ce que c'était. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu une conversation civilisée. Mark ne consentait à communiquer que pour mettre au point des plans culpabilisant un peu plus Papa. Et Papa... Il était si maladroit que nos échanges ne duraient pas plus que quelques minutes.

Shirley mit ses mains à la taille et fixa ses parents.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis ? s'étonna-t-elle. Allez, ouste, on veut profiter de notre week-end !

Oncle Burt aida tante Maggie à passer son pull en riant.

- Heureusement que tu n'es là que pour les vacances ! plaisanta-t-il. Vivement que tu retournes à l'université ! Bon, on y va puisqu'on nous chasse !

- Ne faites pas de bêtises ! recommanda tante Maggie

Ils sortirent et Shirley m'entraîna à la fenêtre pour leur faire d'ultimes signes de la main. Ils disparurent bientôt.

- Enfin seules ! soupira Shirley

Elle repoussa le rideau et me regarda d'un air complice.

- Et si on défaisait ta valise ?

La journée touchait à sa fin. Chacune une glace à la main, Shirley et moi étions dans le jardin, étendues paresseusement sur des transats. Elle souleva ses lunettes de soleil et me regarda avec cet éternel sourire sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller en ville ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je sais, qu'à tes yeux, elle n'a pas dû énormément changer mais c'est toujours un peu plus animé qu'ici.

Une goutte de glace à la fraise vint s'écraser sur son haut blanc. Ma cousine pesta.

- Oh c'est pas vrai !

Elle prit rapidement un mouchoir et tenta de limiter les dégâts. Si je n'avais pas voulu sortir, c'était que j'étais fatiguée non seulement par le voyage mais aussi par le flot de souvenirs heureux avec ma mère qui m'avait totalement submergée. Je pensais échapper à tout cela en venant ici. A la maison, Mark et Papa avaient tenu à tout laisser en état comme s'ils voulaient garder Maman auprès d'eux et atténuer la douleur que son absence avait provoquée. Mais quoi qu'ils eussent fait, rien n'aurait empêché les plus simples des choses de réveiller les blessures et rien, pas même le temps, ne semblait pouvoir aider cette peine à disparaître.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, Sammie, constata Shirley.

- C'est que je n'ai rien à dire.

Elle lécha pensivement sa glace.

- Je vois, dit-elle compréhensive.

Non, elle ne voyait pas et personne ne pourrait ni voir ni comprendre.

Soudain Shirley se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

- Le téléphone sonne ! dit-elle paniquée

Avant même que je ne pusse réagir, elle s'était précipitée dans l'allée et ouvrait la porte dans un grand fracas. La sonnerie s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Shirley apparut bientôt sur le seuil de la maison.

- Sammie, c'est pour toi ! C'est oncle Jacob !

Je me retins pour ne pas courir vers elle. J'avais attendu cet appel pendant des heures au cours desquelles Shirley m'avait exhortée à sortir sans savoir pourquoi j'insistais pour rester. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la maison. Shirley m'attendait et elle me tendit le combiné. Elle me supplia du regard d'être gentille.

- Allô !

- Allô, ma chérie, c'est moi, dit mon père. Tout va bien ?

- Tu avais dit que tu appellerais en début d'après-midi.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai eu un...

Je reposai le combiné sur l'appareil doucement laissant ses mots s'envoler dans l'air. Je ne voulais plus entendre cette phrase. Shirley, à côté de moi, ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Maman rentrer seule.

Je quittai la pièce avec dignité tandis que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau. Shirley me lança un regard désespéré puis décrocha.

- Allô ! dit-elle d'un ton morne.

Shirley rayonnait maintenant.

- C'est toi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Elle tira une chaise et s'installa près de l'appareil. Elle écoutait les yeux brillants son interlocuteur.

- Mais bien sûr que tu as le droit de m'appeler, dit-elle mielleusement. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Elle se secoua sur son siège tellement elle était nerveuse. La main posée sur le cœur, elle semblait douter de ce qu'elle entendait et ronronnait presque comme un chat repu. Intriguée par sa transformation, je m'arrêtai sur le palier. D'ici, Shirley ne pouvait même pas me voir.

- C'est vrai ? continuait-elle sur le même ton. Oui. Ça me fait très plaisir... C'était occupé ? Oui, mon oncle nous a appelées... Oui, ma cousine est là... Donc non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu voulais que... Attends.

Shirley était au bord du bonheur absolu. Elle était devenue rouge d'émotion et souriait niaisement. Elle sortit de son état de béatitude pour se tourner vers les escaliers.

- Sammie ! cria-t-elle en me croyant dans la chambre. Je dois aller faire une course. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester quelques temps seule ?

Elle interpréta mon silence comme un consentement.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, murmura-t-elle. Oui. Dans trois minutes.

Elle raccrocha, guillerette. Elle attrapa son sac et prit la direction de la porte.

- Je reviens !

J'allumai la lumière de la chambre. Il était plus de minuit et j'étais seule. Encore. J'avais mangé la spécialité de tante Maggie dans la cuisine. J'avais regardé la télévision en essayant d'oublier qu'on m'avait laissée. Encore.

Les maisons vides, plus que jamais, me donnaient le cafard. Finalement, quoique nous fassions, nous étions toujours seuls. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens le jour où Maman n'était pas revenue. J'avais naïvement cru que si Mark, mes parents ou moi devions mourir, nous mourrions tous ensemble. Mais Maman était partie seule emportant avec elle de surcroît tout idée de famille.

Je mis la radio en marche ne supportant plus le silence. Où était Shirley ? Elle avait pourtant promis de revenir vite. Pourquoi personne ne respectait sa parole envers moi ? Probablement que je ne méritais pas leur respect. Maman, Papa, Shirley... Ils devaient bien m'avoir abandonnée pour une raison. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'étais peut-être dangereuse... Je serais donc condamnée à vivre seule, à créer mon propre monde, ma forteresse où personne ne pourrait m'atteindre et où je ne pourrais atteindre personne.

J'enfilai lentement ma chemise de nuit puis essuyai avec rage les larmes glissant sur mon visage. Si on me trouvait comme ça, on me prendrait encore pour la "petite fille qui a perdu sa mère" et je n'avais envie d'aucune pitié. Je valais bien plus que cela.

J'allai me glisser dans mon lit quand j'aperçus sur la table de chevet de Shirley un petit cahier. Je savais très bien ce que c'était. Depuis qu'elle avait été en âge d'écrire des phrases intelligibles et élaborées, Shirley remplissait de ses pattes de mouches le moindre centimètre carré de papier en racontant tous les soubresauts de sa vie. En temps normal, je ne me serais jamais approchée du précieux réceptacle de ses pensées mais, mue autant par la curiosité que par l'envie de me venger, je m'approchai du meuble. D'un geste que je voulais être naturel, je l'ouvris nerveuse à l'idée d'être prise sur le fait.

"Vendredi 19. Maman m'a envoyée faire le marché. J'ai grogné comme d'habitude mais en revenant j'avais un si large sourire que Maman m'a demandé ce que j'avais. J'ai rencontré un garçon. Pas un des ses ploucs du Minnesota mais un différent de tous les autres : il est gentil, patient. D'accord si Papa apprenait que j'ai accepté d'aller le revoir cet après-midi, il nous tuerait mais il a tendance à oublier que j'ai vécu presque une année sans Maman et lui et que j'ai cessé depuis longtemps d'être leur petite fille chérie."

"Dimanche 21. J'ai revu Jack aujourd'hui. Je m'attache de plus en plus à lui et même s'il ne se montre pas très loquace, j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque. Je me répète encore mais il est différent. Il a un sourire qui me fait fondre et qui promet tellement de choses !"

Les jours se succédaient rapprochant encore et encore Shirley et le fameux "Jack". Maintenant, loin d'être mal à l'aise de violer l'intimité de ma cousine, je voulais tout savoir afin de comprendre pour quelle obscure raison elle l'avait préféré à moi. Pourtant, le cahier faillit me tomber des mains quand je lus la dernière phrase.

"De toutes façons, je me fiche de ce que les autres penseront. Il a juste à me le demander, je le ferais. Je me sens prête à sauter le pas."

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée me fit sursauter. Je refermai rapidement le cahier et me couchai immédiatement. Après deux minutes passées à feindre le sommeil, je me redressai dans mon lit. J'avais laissé la lumière et la radio allumées. Le cahier semblait me tendre les bras. Mais je n'avais plus envie d'en lire une seule ligne.

**3**

Lorsque je descendis à la cuisine le lendemain matin, Shirley m'attendait plus épanouie que jamais. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure elle s'était couchée mais elle paraissait fraîche comme une rose.

- Eh ben dis donc ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu avais du sommeil à rattraper ou quoi ?

- Il n'est que neuf heures, fis-je remarquer.

J'aurais pu lui demander où elle était allée, quand elle était rentrée, ce qu'elle avait fait mais je ne le fis pas. Ce matin là, j'avais beau ouvrir grand les yeux, je ne reconnaissais pas la Shirley que j'avais toujours connue.

Elle me servit un verre de jus d'orange puis commença à beurrer son toast.

- Maman est partie en ne laissant pratiquement rien à la maison, déclara-t-elle alors. Il faut absolument que j'aille au marché. Tu veux venir ?

Elle me regarda de telle sorte que je compris tout de suite quelle devait être ma réponse.

- Non. Je vais manger et aller me recoucher. Je suis fatiguée.

- C'est comme tu veux, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle finit rapidement son toast et se leva.

- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle. Plus vite je serai partie, plus je serai de retour !

Je la suivis des yeux alors qu'elle attrapait son panier. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir de l'entrée, arrangea sa coiffure et sortit en chantonnant. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre. A peine sortie de l'allée, Shirley fut assaillie par la vieille voisine, Mme Jester.

J'eus alors une idée de génie : j'allais suivre Shirley et je verrais cet affreux "Jack" qui me l'avait arrachée. Avec de la chance, Mme Jester retiendrait ma cousine au moins une bonne demi-heure et j'avais largement le temps de me préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sortai par la porte de derrière qui donnait sur la grande route. D'ici, j'entendais Shirley tenter de se débarrasser de Mme Jester. Maintenant, elle ne tarderait plus. Elle apparut en effet bientôt marchant d'un pas pressé. Discrètement, je la pris en filature.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au parc encore désert à cette heure matinale. Shirley s'avança et son visage commença à s'éclairer. Il ne devait plus être très loin. Elle ralentit puis s'arrêta attendant son arrivée. Elle se dandinait bêtement mais avec un air si heureux qu'elle me donnait envie.

J'étais dissimulée derrière un épais buisson assez éloigné pour ne pas être découverte. Je pus donc sans crainte me tourner vers l'origine de tant d'excitation et d'impatience. Je regardai avec haine celui qui avait transformé Shirley au point de m'en faire oublier. Avec un visage dénué de toute expression, il progressait d'un pas nonchalant ignorant volontairement la hâte de Shirley de le retrouver qui pourtant était plus oppressante que le soleil frappant déjà fort.

Tous ses gestes trahissaient sa méchanceté : cette manière méprisante de se laisser embrasser en gardant les yeux ouverts comme si ce baiser n'avait aucune importance, cette façon désinvolte de l'entourer de ses bras. Il semblait se désintéresser totalement d'elle qui, contre lui, ne paraissait n'être guère plus qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main pendant quelques minutes. Shirley ne cessait de parler et il lui souriait de temps à autre, l'air ailleurs. Ils s'assirent bientôt sur un banc et il daigna enfin s'exprimer. D'un mouvement trop régulier pour être naturel et sincère, il caressait le visage de Shirley et ma cousine, hypnotisée, buvait littéralement ses paroles. Ils restèrent ensuite muets, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Jack passant son bras autour des épaules de Shirley, ponctuant de temps en temps leur apparent bonheur par un nouveau baiser.

Il consulta bientôt sa montre et se leva provoquant une vague de protestations de Shirley. Insensible, il se dégagea fermement de ses tentatives d'étreintes puis, en désespoir de cause, lui tendit son panier pour s'en servir de bouclier. L'air le plus boudeur de Shirley n'y fit rien, il voulait partir. Pour amoindrir la tristesse de ma cousine, il laissa leurs dernières embrassades s'éterniser un peu. Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Shirley allait sûrement au marché maintenant et je n'en avais pas assez appris sur Jack. J'hésitai à le suivre pendant encore quelques secondes puis le rejoignis rapidement dans les rues de la ville.

Il marchait, parfaitement désœuvré. Les mains dans les poches et sifflotant, il observait tout autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait. Je me demandai quel métier un individu pareil pouvait bien faire.

Une voiture s'arrêta soudainement à ses côtés. Une jeune femme en émergea quelques secondes après. Un sourire complice se dessina sur le visage de Jack quand elle s'appuya contre le véhicule dans une posture provocante. Je me rapprochai dangereusement pour entendre leur conversation.

- Salut, Jack, dit-elle sensuellement.

- Salut, Maddy, répondit-il sans quitter ce sourire énigmatique.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Quand est-ce que tu m'emmènes au cinéma ?

Je manquai de m'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas fréquenter une autre fille en même temps que Shirley ! C'était trop ignoble !

- Ah ! Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, répliqua-t-il gêné. Je repars dimanche.

- Déjà ! se lamenta Maddy. Mais tu m'avais promis ! Je ne t'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi pendant ces deux semaines !

- A la prochaine permission peut-être ! proposa Jack

- Est-ce que seulement tu reviendras nous voir ? se plaignit la jeune femme

Il s'éloigna à pas lents.

- Tu verras bien, laissa-t-il espérer. Les gars m'attendent. Salut.

- Salut, Jack !

Elle repartit dans sa voiture tandis qu'il reprenait sa route tranquillement. Il s'éloignait peu à peu du centre-ville et il me serait bientôt difficile de me cacher. Bientôt, un groupe de jeunes de son âge le héla.

- Eh Jack ! cria l'un d'eux. C'est bon ? T'as fini de roucouler ?

Quand un autre imita un pigeon, tous éclatèrent de rire. Jack les regarda, impassible.

- Ouh ! commenta le premier. Pas un mot pour défendre ta belle aujourd'hui ? Ça sent le brûlé !

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de chiper une cigarette dans le paquet d'un de ses amis. Un bras se tendit presque immédiatement pour l'allumer. Il tira lentement dessus et recracha voluptueusement un épais nuage de fumée. Ses amis et lui continuèrent à parler, écrasant leurs mégots à un rythme régulier et se faisant même passer une bouteille dans un sachet en papier brun que je devinai vite contenir de l'alcool.

Quel personnage détestable ! Je me demandai si ma cousine savait que Jack était un tel voyou. Peut-être agissait-elle à l'université de la même manière... Non. Ce n'était pas possible : Shirley était une victime sur le point de se faire abuser par Jack et il fallait qu'elle découvrît la vérité. Mais comment pourrait-elle me croire ? Mettant mes mains dans mes poches, je rencontrai l'appareil photo que j'y avais glissé avant de partir et que j'avais totalement oublié. C'était le dernier cadeau que s'était offert ma mère, passionnée de photographie. Un engin dernier cri. L'idée jaillit presque instantanément. J'allais photographier Jack tel qu'il était vraiment pour le montrer à Shirley. Quand elle comprendrait son erreur, elle le quitterait immédiatement.

Je réglai le zoom et commençai à le mitrailler comme si je tenais le scoop de l'année. Je le pris sous toutes les coutures : fumant une énième cigarette, chahutant avec ses amis, faisant peur aux rares passants, buvant goulûment, me regardant avec un sourire charmeur. Je m'arrêtai tellement j'étais surprise. M'avait-il vraiment regardée ? J'en fus sûre car en relevant la tête, je le vis à quelques centimètres de moi avec un air menaçant. Quand avait-il pu me découvrir ? Je m'étais pourtant faite la plus discrète possible.

Il se penchait déjà vers moi et je tentais de m'enfuir. Qui sait ce qu'il m'aurait fait quand il aurait compris que je voulais apprendre la vérité sur lui à Shirley ? Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez car je le sentais plus près de moi à chaque seconde qui passait. Je me retournai pour évaluer la distance qui nous séparait mais me pris alors les pieds dans une caisse qui n'avait rien à faire là. Je m'étalai de tout mon long dans le sol poussiéreux.

Des mains puissantes me relevèrent et je me protégeai le visage attendant une quelconque violence. Mais il n'en fut rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme une dératée ? s'écria-t-il

Je ne répondis pas et me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang tellement j'étais anxieuse. De près, il ne me paraissait plus aussi méchant. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse pour récupérer les photos.

Mon pantalon était troué aux deux genoux et j'avais du mal à bouger les jambes. J'avais tellement mal que je le laissais m'épousseter avec délicatesse.

- Tu m'as suivi depuis le parc, hein ? demanda-t-il

Je restai muette. Ma chance était qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire le rapprochement entre Shirley et moi. Nous ne portions pas le même nom et ne nous ressemblions que très peu.

- Tu m'as espionné avec ma petite amie dans le parc et ensuite tu m'as pris en photo ? continua-t-il. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es manque ou tu n'as jamais vu ça ?

Je refusai une nouvelle fois de parler. J'étais stupéfaite d'avoir été découverte si tôt. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit depuis le début ?

- Tu ne ferais pas partie de ce groupe d'adolescents qu'on a laissé camper sur le terrain vague à l'autre bout de la ville ? s'acharnait-il

Il resta perplexe devant mon silence.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Waow ! s'écria-t-il. Elle parle !

Il s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce que je souris et fut déçu.

- Tu t'es perdue ?

J'avais peut-être trouvé par là ma voie de sortie.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il siffla d'admiration.

- Eh ben, mine de rien, on progresse ! exagéra-t-il. J'ai eu droit à trois mots maintenant ! Tu es capable de dire une phrase plus longue ?

Nouvel échec. Il me regarda comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

- Tu es hémiplégique ou tu ne sais pas sourire ?

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Si tu as oublié, prend exemple sur moi, proposa-t-il. Regarde.

Il me fit un sourire de clown grotesque mais je ne réagis toujours pas.

- Je savais que je faisais des blagues pourries mais au moins on me faisait la gentillesse de faire semblant de rire, constata-t-il.

J'estimai avoir repris assez de forces pour rentrer à la maison. Je me détachai de lui et claudiquai plus ou moins dignement.

- Eh ! Sourire d'avril ! m'appela-t-il. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ?

Je me retournai vers lui et il put lire la profonde interrogation dans mes yeux. Il eut un franc sourire.

- Je savais bien que c'était ça ton nom, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu ne souris qu'en avril, c'est ça ?

Un commencement de larmes me piqua les yeux. Ce lourdaud ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était à la fin de ce mois là que j'avais cessé de ressentir toute joie. Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

Shirley m'attendait sur le pas de la porte de la maison. Elle parut tout d'abord en colère de me voir rentrer seulement en fin d'après-midi mais pâlit quand elle vit dans quel état j'étais.

J'avais marché toute la journée au soleil et j'étais bien pire qu'une loque. Shirley s'approcha de moi lentement, scruta mon visage défait, mes habits irrécupérables, mes cheveux emmêlés, emplis de feuilles et couverts de poussière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

J'avais la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit totalement embrouillé. J'avais vainement tenté de rassembler mes idées après mon entrevue avec Jack mais j'étais irrémédiablement tombée dans le souvenir de cette pluvieuse journée d'avril. Je n'avais même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Maman préparant, comme d'habitude notre déjeuner et nous l'embrassant tendrement avec la certitude de la revoir le soir même. A notre retour, l'immédiate impression de malaise en trouvant la maison vide. L'émission stupide que nous avions regardée à la télévision alors que nous devions faire nos devoirs. Et le téléphone... Désormais, je ne pouvais plus l'entendre sans craindre le pire. Et le silence de Mark, la manière résolue dont il avait raccroché. Il m'avait regardé et éternellement cette phrase devrait résonner dans ma tête.

- Maman est morte, me rappelai-je à voix haute.

- Sammie ? demanda Shirley en observant mon regard vide. Sammie ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Elle m'entraîna dans la maison mais je résistai.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas rester avec toi !

Elle semblait blessée par mes dernières paroles mais passa outre.

- Je comprends que tu sois malheureuse, consola-t-elle. Je suis là.

Je m'arrachai de son étreinte avec force. Elle mentait, tout le monde me mentait.

- Alors où étais-tu hier ? reprochai-je. Où étais-tu ce matin ?

Shirley ne répondit pas. Elle savait que j'étais loin d'être bête et que ses subterfuges n'avaient pas aussi bien fonctionné qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Tu étais avec ce garçon et tu te fichais bien de moi et de mon malheur !

- Ce garçon ? répéta-t-elle. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ce ton faussement surpris me mettait hors de moi.

- S'il te plait, Shirley, arrête ! criai-je. Je sais très bien tes projets avec Jack !

Elle changea de couleur quand elle entendit ce nom. Elle serra les poings.

- Tu as lu mon journal ? dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu as osé ?

Je relevai le menton d'un air de défi. Shirley paraissait déçue maintenant.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu ferais ça. Je te faisais confiance.

- Moi aussi mais tu n'étais pas là alors que tu l'avais promis ! répliquai-je. C'est Jack qui t'a changée ! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant !

Shirley leva le yeux au ciel et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, m'attrapa le poignet fortement.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui et ce qui se passe ou se passera entre nous ne te regarde pas ! hurla-t-elle

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- Écoute ! poursuivit-elle malgré mes protestations. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas là ? C'était parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir dans un état pareil ! J'ai cru que je pourrais rester avec toi mais c'était trop déprimant ! Les seules choses auxquelles tu te raccroches sont ton malheur et ta position de victime ! Et tu n'acceptes aucune aide pour que ça change ! Tu dis que tu as été abandonnée mais c'est toi qui nous as abandonnés !

J'arrivai enfin à me dégager mais Shirley tenta de me retenir.

- Sammie ! Attends ! appela-t-elle en se rendant compte de sa brusquerie

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je te déteste !

Je repartis de la maison à toute vitesse. Shirley comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à me rattraper. J'avais besoin de me sentir légère comme une plume portée par le doux vent du soir. Mais l'idée que l'effort physique me ferait tout oublier était fausse. Au contraire, cette course folle permettait à mon cerveau de donner une explication ou un commencement de sens à toutes les émotions qui m'envahissaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule origine à tous mes maux : Jack. Jack avait changé Shirley. Jack l'avait tellement obnubilée qu'elle en avait perdu tout discernement. Jack l'avait manipulée et Shirley n'avait pas compris que ce que je désirais avant tout en venant ici était d'oublier. Tout était de sa faute.

Je devais le voir, je devais lui dire tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mes pas me conduisaient, presque malgré moi, vers l'endroit où je l'avais vu bien qu'il fût improbable qu'il se trouvât encore là. Mais je devais le faire sous peine de perdre la raison.

J'étais presque arrivée quand, subitement, il surgit d'une rue déjà sans lumière. Je me précipitai vers lui et l'agrippai violemment par la veste. Je voulus parler mais j'en étais incapable. Je me contentai de marteler son torse de mes poings épuisés. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et mes larmes étaient restées trop longtemps prisonnières. Sous son regard décontenancé, j'éclatai en sanglots laissant se déverser ma peine en un flot de pleurs ininterrompus et m'accrochant désespérément à sa veste. Je sentais Jack stoïque et impuissant mais il ne m'arrêta pas. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à mon dernier hoquet.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore égarée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre

Je le regardai, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fit une grimace.

- J'oubliais qui tu étais, Sourire d'avril.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya doucement mon visage.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas disposée à retourner avec tes amis ? continua-t-il

Je secouai affirmativement de la tête. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir Shirley pour l'instant. De toutes façons, elle savait que je connaissais le coin comme ma poche. Ce n'était ni ma première colère ni la première nuit que je passerais à la belle étoile.

Maintenant que j'avais exprimé physiquement ce que je ressentais, j'avais l'esprit clair et je pouvais enfin associer des mots à mon comportement. Jack n'était plus vraiment mon ennemi. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il m'avait juste servi de catalyseur.

- Je ne serais pas rassuré de te voir seule ici alors je crois que je suis bon pour le baby-sitting ! grommela-t-il

Il soupira et me toisa comme si j'étais de la marchandise de mauvaise qualité.

- Allez, Sourire d'avril, en route !

Nous marchions dans les rues désertes et bientôt nous quitterions la ville.

- J'ai perdu ma mère il y a trois mois, commençai-je.

- Aucune chance de la retrouver, je suppose ? plaisanta Jack

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Ce que j'allais dire me serait difficile et je me concentrai de mon mieux afin de ne pas m'arrêter.

- Elle a été tuée dans un accident de voiture. En quelque sorte, c'est elle qui m'a abandonnée la première. Ensuite, j'ai cru que cela serait pareil avec tous les autres. Qu'ils allaient m'abandonner à leur tour et que je resterais toute seule.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? demanda Jack d'une voix douce

- Parce que j'étais méchante, parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient plus, je ne sais pas. Mais en fait ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait peur. Je voulais les détester pour ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas fait seulement pour ne pas avoir à revivre quand ils me quitteraient ce que j'avais souffert en perdant ma mère.

Je repris ma respiration lentement. Je me sentais maintenant comme libérée.

- Tu es sûre que c'est à moi que tu dois dire ça ? commenta Jack

Je réfléchis et pensai à mon entourage et surtout à mon père. Je l'avais tellement haï pour avoir conduit Maman à prendre ce taxi ! En aucun cas, je ne voulais le perdre et pourtant j'avais tout fait pour l'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de moi.

Nous étions depuis quelques minutes dans la forêt progressant à la lumière de la lampe de Jack. Il paraissait ailleurs et obnubilé par la route que nous devions suivre. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une petite cabane. Jack en fit rapidement le tour et commença à pester.

- Mince, mince, mince ! s'écria-t-il

Sa politesse ne devait être due qu'à ma personne.

- C'est chez toi ? lui demandai-je

- Non ! répondit-il presque vexé. Chez moi, c'est à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, près de chez mes parents et c'est bien plus grand. J'ai un lac rien que pour moi et on peut pêcher des poissons grands comme ça !

Il indiqua un bon mètre à l'aide de ses mains. Je restai sceptique.

- Je dois faire un petit boulot ici, me précisa-t-il alors.

Je le regardai envelopper sa main d'un tissu trouvé dans une des poches puis s'approcher de la vitre de la porte close.

- Et c'est quoi ce boulot ?

Il brisa le carreau et ouvrit la porte de la maison.

- Cambriolage ! s'exclama-t-il

Il m'invita d'un geste galant à entrer. Je savais que Jack était un voyou mais je n'aurais jamais pu me douter qu'il allait m'entraîner dans une activité illégale. Peu rassurée, je restai debout dans l'entrée tandis qu'il se dirigeait directement vers une pièce adjacente. Il en ressortit rapidement avec tout le matériel du parfait observateur d'étoiles.

- Allez on y va ! m'exhorta-t-il en passant devant moi. Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi.

Nous nous enfonçâmes de nouveau dans la forêt. Jack fixait le ciel avec attention.

- La nuit va être parfaite ! constata-t-il avec émotion. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver l'arbre. Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Il portait les lourds objets avec une aisance impressionnante. Je l'observais quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Fatalement, je lui rentrai dedans.

- Eh ! protesta-t-il. Fais attention ! Je transporte des choses fragiles !

Je levai les yeux et vit que l'arbre choisi était gigantesque. De plus, une plate-forme avait été aménagée au plus haut et une sorte de monte-charge permettait d'y accéder.

Sans me demander mon avis, il m'y plaça ainsi que tout le matériel. Il actionna prestement un système de poulie et bientôt je rejoignis la plate-forme. J'y transférai le matériel alors que Jack, infatigable, débutait l'ascension de l'arbre. Je commençais à comprendre de quel ordre était la fascination de Shirley pour lui. Il arriva devant moi et me fit un de ses sourires charmeurs rendu bien plus mystérieux par l'éclairage de la lune.

- Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains

Il se pencha vers le carton de matériel et en quelques minutes monta un télescope très sophistiqué. Il observa les étoiles et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Je le regardai avec un mélange de joie et de stupéfaction. Il rit de ma réaction.

- Je n'ai pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre mais je peux quand même m'intéresser à autre chose que des concours de ronds de fumée ! me taquina-t-il

Je m'installai auprès de lui et il me laissa observer à mon tour. J'enlevai pourtant mon œil du télescope rapidement car j'attendais une explication.

- J'adore les étoiles, avoua-t-il. Depuis tout petit, ce n'est qu'auprès d'elles que je me trouve réellement en paix. Et Dieu sait combien j'ai besoin de paix...

Il s'arrêta là. Il estimait que j'étais encore trop petite pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait.

- Je trouve que c'est rassurant de voir ces lumières dans le ciel, continua-t-il. C'est comme un espoir, une consolation, un signe, un "je suis là pour toi éternellement". C'est presque mystique pour moi. Pour se persuader qu'ils sont entendus et soutenus, certains allument des cierges dans les églises. Moi, je regarde les étoiles. Et jamais je n'ai l'impression d'être seul.

Je restai interdite. Jack ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Je me demandai même comment j'avais pu me tromper à un tel point sur lui. Il leva le bras alors.

- Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! Il faut faire un vœu !

Nous fermâmes les yeux et j'étais tellement concentrée que je sentais presque mon souhait quitter ma bouche et s'éloigner dans les ciel. Jack rouvrit les yeux en premier.

- J'ai souhaité de te voir sourire, me confia-t-il. J'ai souhaité aussi que ton sourire illumine chaque personne qui le croisera. Et toi ?

- J'ai souhaité rejoindre les étoiles et même aller dans d'autres galaxies.

Jack fronça les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu.

- Après tout, on est déjà allés sur la Lune, admit-il. Pourquoi pas ailleurs ?

Mais il ne semblait pas plus confiant. Je soupirai car en mon for intérieur je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

- Ce ne sont que des vœux, dis-je réaliste. Les étoiles filantes ne sont que...

Avec un naturel qui me laissa ensuite émerveillée, je racontai à Jack ce qu'étaient réellement les étoiles filantes. Depuis un certain temps, je me plaisais beaucoup à lire les ouvrages sur les étoiles, la physique. Je dévorais le moindre recueil mais Jack était la première personne avec qui j'osais partager tout ce que j'avais appris. S'il essaya de me comprendre au début, je le sentis décrocher rapidement et ses yeux bienveillants s'attardèrent sur moi et mon changement si subit. Il se réjouissait vraiment de trouver enfin une passion en moi.

- Si tu continues comme ça, on va probablement t'envoyer comme représentante de la Terre chez les extra-terrestres, conclut-il. Tu les impressionneras avec tes connaissances ou au pire tu les saouleras tellement avec tes théories qu'ils auront peur de nous !

Ce fut alors plus fort que moi, ma bouche esquissa un léger sourire. Jack, à l'affût, le vit tout de suite.

- Eh ! Mais c'était presque bon ! s'écria-t-il. C'était le dernier sourire que tu avais en stock ou quoi ? Tu saurais le refaire ?

Je souris à pleine dents et Jack en fut ébloui.

- Les étoiles filantes sont ce qu'elles sont mais mon souhait vient d'être exaucé, dit-il encore sous le charme. Ç'aurait été vraiment dommage que tu gardes ça pour toi, Sourire d'avril.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je en rougissant

- Et comment ! répliqua-t-il avec évidence. Tu aurais dix ans de plus, tu serais la femme idéale !

J'éclatai de rire. Jack était aux anges.

- C'est vrai ? ne pus-je que dire

- Parole de scout !

Je souris de nouveau. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit et bientôt je sentis l'épaule toute chaude et accueillante de Jack contre ma joue. Sentant que je m'endormais, il me cala plus confortablement dans ses bras. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, lui à regarder à travers le télescope et moi à lutter contre ma fatigue.

- Un autre étoile filante, signala-t-il alors.

Je lui jetai un regard malin.

- Je fais le souhait de t'emmener avec moi quand j'irai dans les autres galaxies, dis-je.

Il rit doucement afin de ne pas trop me secouer.

- Je serais trop vieux !

- Tu viendras ! m'entêtai-je. C'est mon souhait !

- Très bien, se rendit-il. Les désirs de Sourire d'Avril sont des ordres !

Je plongeai alors dans un profond sommeil.

**4**

Je me réveillai au bruit du chant des oiseaux. C'était comme si j'émergeais d'un rêve et je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et à affronter la réalité. J'étais couchée dans le canapé du salon de la petite cabane. Après s'être ressourcé auprès de ses chères étoiles, Jack avait dû investir pour la nuit le lieu de son cambriolage.

Je me sentais curieusement bien. J'avais l'impression que la chaleur du corps de Jack restait encore sur moi comme une empreinte indélébile pour ne jamais oublier cette soirée.

Je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la kitchenette où Jack préparait un semblant de petit-déjeuner. En m'entendant, il quitta des yeux la poêle et me sourit. Pour la première fois, je reçus son sourire en plein cœur. Ce n'était plus une marque de politesse mais un sourire n'ayant que moi pour unique destinataire, un sourire pour moi et pour ce que j'étais. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de ses bras pour réchauffer mon âme, ce sourire et ces yeux doux comme du chocolat chaud me suffisaient amplement.

- Bonjour, Sourire d'avril, me dit-il. Tu as faim ?

Je hochai la tête et m'attablai avec impatience. Jack me regarda dévorer tout ce qu'il me présentait avec plaisir. J'avais presque fini quand on entendit un bruit non loin de l'entrée. Je sursautai, paniquée à l'idée d'être découverts. Jack me rassura d'un geste apaisant de la main.

- Reste ici, m'ordonna-t-il. Je vais juste finir mon boulot.

Il sortit et je pus distinguer l'écho de sa voix au dehors. Quelques secondes après, il réapparut aidant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à passer la porte. On devinait à sa canne blanche et à son regard fixe qu'il était aveugle. Jack m'intima silencieusement de ne pas bouger.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour le carreau, Jack, dit l'homme, je t'assure. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te donner les clés tout de suite. Je suis vraiment tête en l'air.

- Envoyez la note à mes parents, M. Cromwell, indiqua Jack.

- Non, non, non, insista l'homme. Tu n'y es pour rien et ce n'est pas un carreau cassé qui va me ruiner.

Il était vrai que ses vêtements et sa manière de se comporter montraient qu'il était issu d'un milieu aisé. Il s'assit dans le canapé et s'appuya sur sa canne.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avidement. Comment était-ce hier soir ?

Jack humecta ses lèvres et commença son récit. Pendant près d'une heure, il raconta à cet homme privé de la vue ce qu'étaient les étoiles. Mais il n'utilisait pas mes termes abstraits, il les décrivait d'une manière affective, comme s'il les connaissait chacune personnellement. Dans sa bouche, cette multitude de points de lumière devenait des personnes propres et c'était dans un but précis qu'elles illuminaient si irrégulièrement le ciel et que parfois certaines d'entre elles s'étiraient à l'infini comme les cheveux d'un ange. Il finit par l'évocation du petit matin où le puissant soleil gagnait sur elles le droit d'éclairer notre monde.

M. Cromwell soupira avec un air satisfait.

- Pendant ce court moment, tu m'as rendu la vue, Jack. Je te remercie infiniment.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie pour m'avoir prêté votre télescope, M. Cromwell.

Il se leva pour partir.

- Je vais faire appeler le vitrier lundi, précisa M. Cromwell. Tu n'auras qu'à empêcher qu'on puisse rentrer avant de partir.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- John, rectifia-t-il en se dirigeant seul vers la porte. Appelle-moi John. Et dès que tu reviens dans notre petite ville, viens me voir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, John.

M. Cromwell fit un ultime au revoir et disparut. Jack sentit que je l'observais.

- Tu as fini de manger ?

Je lui souris et il parut surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, déclarai-je avec grand sérieux.

- Tu en doutais ? répliqua-t-il

Je fis signe que non et il vint m'aider à laver la vaisselle sale. Nous fûmes silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. En apprendre plus m'aurait peut-être déplu et je ne voulais pas gâcher tout ce que nous avions vécu sachant que nous devrions bientôt nous séparer. Partir avec le sentiment d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui mais probablement pas l'essentiel me paraissait bien plus juste et sincère sachant qu'il n'apprendrait jamais qui j'étais.

- Jack ! appela une voix. Jack !

Je tentai de dissimuler mon affolement en reconnaissant la voix de Shirley. Il était hors de question qu'elle découvrît que j'étais avec Jack. Ce dernier, naturellement, alla sur le pas de la maison pour l'accueillir. J'en profitai pour m'échapper par la fenêtre mais je restai quelques minutes près d'eux car j'étais curieuse de voir sa réaction.

Jack embrassa tendrement Shirley. Celle-ci avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui avait mal dormi. Elle essaya de paraître enjouée mais n'y parvenait pas. Je compris à quel point je lui avais fait du mal en partant ainsi.

- Tu ne devais pas rester avec ta cousine ? demanda Jack inquiet par son état

- Nous avons eu un petit différend, répondit tristement Shirley.

Elle devina le regard préoccupé de Jack sur elle.

- Rien qui ne pourra pas se régler, le rassura-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non ! répliqua Jack dans un grand sourire. Les étoiles n'ennuient que toi ! Et puis, j'étais avec Sourire d'avril.

Il regarda alors dans la kitchenette et resta un instant interdit.

- Qui ? demanda Shirley curieuse. Sourire d'avril ? C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ?

Jack soupira et se tourna vers ma cousine.

- C'était juste le surnom que j'avais donné à une adolescente adorable qui m'a choisi pour faire ses confidences.

Je souris et partis mettant par là fin à l'existence de Sourire d'avril.

**5**

Sam reposa son regard sur Janet. Pendant tout son récit, ses yeux étaient restés pudiquement sur sa main blessée. Son amie ne lut aucune gêne en elle mais plutôt une étonnante sérénité.

- Alors c'était votre premier amour ? supposa Janet

Sam ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

- Quand je l'ai revu, dit-elle, il ne se souvenait plus du tout de moi. Il a eu ce comportement de macho, ça m'a énervée et vous connaissez la suite...

Janet secoua la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner tout ce que représentait cette photo pour son amie. Elle se rendait également compte que rien dans la relation entre Jack et Sam n'était dû au hasard.

Jack se décolla lentement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Croisant quelques temps plus tôt Candy dans l'ascenseur, il avait appris que Sam s'était blessée et avait accouru. L'histoire de leur première rencontre l'avait laissé songeur et mélancolique. Il sourit, se moquant un peu de Sam. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnue quand il l'avait vue débarquer dans la salle de briefing. Qui aurait pu oublier ce sourire ?

Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme par l'entrebâillement de la porte puis se mit en route vers une destination inconnue.

- Moi, je ne suis pas assez sentimental pour parler du passé, Sourire d'avril.

**FIN**


End file.
